1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a method of driving an electrophoretic display device, an electrophoretic display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an electrophoretic display device is known in which an electrophoretic dispersion liquid contains inorganic particles and resin particles, which are colored in a color different from the color of the inorganic particles and have a charging polarity opposite to the charging polarity of the inorganic particles (for example, see JP-A-2007-148441), as electrophoretic particles. In this electrophoretic display device, it is possible to prevent the aggregation of the electrophoretic particles, realizing excellent display performance.
In general, in driving a desired pixel of an electrophoretic display device, an electric field which is applied to the electrophoretic particles tends to spread obliquely. For this reason, the electrophoretic particles of adjacent pixels are electrophoresed because of the oblique electric field, and are then displayed as a blot (blur) outside the desired pixel.
When the pixels of the electrophoretic display device are driven by a two-value driving method using two values of on and off, a plurality of gradation levels can be displayed through dithering. However, for example, when white particles and black particles are electrophoresed (driven) to display image data having a plurality of gradation levels, if image data of black (or including black in an equal or greater predetermined ratio) is displayed after image data of white (or including white in an equal or greater predetermined ratio) is displayed, the above-described blotting and dithering cancel each other, such that the gradation level which is lower (more blackened or darkened) than the gradation level of original image data. Similarly, if image data of white (or including white in an equal or greater predetermined ratio) is displayed after image data of black (or including black in an equal or greater predetermined ratio) is displayed, the above-described blotting and dithering cancel each other, such that the gradation level which is higher (more whitened or brightened) than the gradation level of original image data is formed.